


Confessions- Lucifer X Reader

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always took the confessions in heaven.<br/>However every job has its pros and cons.<br/>-----------------------------------------<br/>27. Inappropriate Location</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions- Lucifer X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural, or any of its gorgeous characters.[](http://youdontsayplz.deviantart.com/)_  They belong to Eric Kripke. All hail the King!   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oh God I don't know what happened but I just needed to write some good Luci smut. [](http://luciferplz.deviantart.com/)  
> So here it is

Everyone on earth thinks angels are the most pure beings.

You were the one person in Heaven who knew that this was nothing but a lie.

It seems highly unlikely that Heaven would need a confessional. It seemed even more unnecessary when God asked you to be the one to take confessions. Within the first week, you knew exactly why it was needed. You knew everyone's sins- mostly Pride. Everyone's desires for power, or more. The fantasies you had heard made you doubt if you were truly in Heaven.

Of course no one knew who was on the other side. No one knew they were talking to you (thanks to God's plan). Confidentiality was key.

You had heard from the most prominent angels. However, you couldn't contain your surprise when Lucifer walked in.

It had been thin ice since Lucifer had started behaving differently. You were surprised what the second eldest Archangel had to confess.

He came, sat down, and began confessing.

It was the routine. Pride. Dissent. Rebellion.

And then the one thing you weren't counting on.

You.

"There is something else. Or should I say someone else. An angel. A girl."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is (f/n) (l/n)."

You froze, shocked. What about you? What could Lucifer have to say about you? Had you messed up? Had you done something wrong?

"She's a subordinate. She's a junior to me but..."

He trailed of. Your curiosity got the better of you as you asked, "but what Lucifer?"

" It's just difficult to stay in the same fucking room as things I have dreamed of doing to her. Suffices to say that if Father found out, I would be kicked out of Heaven this very instant. "

You froze. Your mind had practically stopped working.

It took you all the strength to avoid passing out as you heard every damn detail of what he had to say.

You had never thought this would happen and here you were, left without any escape.

"And you know what the most frustrating thing is?"

You simply hummed but there was no response.

"She thinks I am an idiot."

You flipped violently only to see Lucifer inside your side of the confessional, looking at you with his dark eyes, standing dangerously close to you. You stammered, struggling to find a suitable thing to say.

"Your identity may be anonymous. But you really need to learn shutting your thoughts up."

He stepped closer, looking into your eyes as your cheeks turned a furious shade of pink. Without warning, you found yourself sandwiched between the window of the confessional and Lucifer, the latter pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss.

This was so wrong but it felt so freaking good.

He grabbed your hair with his free hand, giving a sharp tug as you moaned into the kiss. It was like he just couldn't get enough of you. His tongue fought for dominance and won, hands roaming over your body as he continued his trail of kisses down your neck.

"Lucifer this is..."

"Wrong? Incorrect? Blasphemous? Oh please."

He rolled hips against yours as the groan left your throat. You were grabbing his arm with one hand, digging your nails in. He looked up, the blue of his eyes gone, and snapped his fingers. You both were naked and for the first time, the magnitude of the situation struck you.

Here you were, screwing with the second eldest archangel in a church of all places.

"I am so going to hell for this."

Lucifer chuckled.

"Well- You'll not be the only one."

In one fluid motion he picked you up placed you on the corner, thrusting a finger in your core. The moan left your mouth as you held on while he worked you up.

"Remember last week's ball."

You couldn't even find yourself capable to reply as you simple nodded your head. It had been organized by Gabriel and the dress you had worn had got you many compliments. It had also been your first dance, that too with Lucifer.

"It was so fucking difficult. Acting poker faced in front of Michael when all I wanted was to get you out of there and see you out of that dress"

You whimpered as he added two more finger, thrusting in as you pressed your back further in. You were close, but you could feel Lucifer holding off your orgasm deliberately. You groaned, this time in frustration, as you looked at him, making him smile darkly.

"Tell me what you want pet?"

"You," you breathed, incapable of saying anything. He simply pretended not to have heard.

"I need you Lucifer..."

He shook his head, casually adding, "Oh you're going to have to do a lot better than that luv."

Your cheeks turned a furious shade of red. You had always been shy, and to get yourself to say what he wanted to hear was beyond your reach.

"I need...Luce...I need you," you stammered as his smirk grew wider. Insulted, you took charge.

"I need you inside me. I want you to make me scream. Make me beg till it echos in the church. Can you do that, Morningstar?"

That seemed to have done it. His composure broke and he tightened his grip on your hair till it hurt, curling his fingers inside you till you screamed.

"Watch me."

Before you knew it, he had turned you around, slamming your face on the counter till you were bent over, looking out of the window where, a few moments ago, you had been taking his confession. You could feel him lined up at your entrance, moving teasingly, not giving you enough.

"Lucifer...Please," you begged, stunned by ow desperate your voice sounded. But then, you were desperate.

He knelt down till his lips were near your ear, whispering, "I've wanted to do this for so long," before thrusting in, in one fluid motion.

Your eyes widened violently, mouth falling open as the pain and pleasure hit you. Taking a second to adjust, the scream left your lips when he thrust in again, not relenting his violent pace. You gripped on to the counter for life, looking for something to distract yourself from the pain.

Then your eyes fell on the cross. The same cross you had looked at for the past so many years while taking confessions. And today, this...

It suddenly felt wrong, but Lucifer wasn't going to have any of that. With the snap of his fingers, you were now on your back, eyes locked with his now black ones. Without warning, he wrapped his fingers around your throat and resumed his pace.

The lack of ability to breathe combined with the pleasure felt weirdly exciting and when you finally came, it was the best feeling ever. His nails had practically drawn blood from your neck and his arm bore the same marks.

The deed was done. The sin-committed.

As you put your clothes back on and he headed to the door, he paused and turned back.

"If you ever feel the need to confess anything- feel free to find me."

And you knew you would.


End file.
